New Ending
by pendekaranu
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung. Pemuda dengan akhir cerita cinta yang menyedihkan. Soonyoung ingin menulis ulang cerita cintanya bersama kekasih mungilnya. Lee Jihoon. SEVENTEEN FIC. SOONHOON. Soonyoung X Jihoon. Hoshi X Woozi. Hozi. !GS For Woozi. ONESHOOT


**NEW ENDING**

 **CAST:  
-KWON SOONYOUNG**

 **-LEE JIHOON | GS**

 **GENRE:**

 **ANGST/HURT COMFORT (Maybe/?)**

 **FLUFF (Maybe/?(2))**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **WARNING  
BUAT YANG GASUKA GS ATO APAPUN ITU  
MOHON CLOSE TAB SEGERA**

 **.**

 **NOW PLAYING:  
HAN DONG GEUN – MAKING A NEW ENDING FOR THIS STORY**

 **.**

 **ENJOY~**

Aku menyaksikan semuanya.

Waktu yang berjalan mundur.

Jam yang berputar berlawanan.

Butiran salju yang naik kembali menuju langit.

Mobil yang berjalan berlawanan.

Memori lama yang kembali teringat.

Hingga, lembaran hidupku yang kembali dibuka.

Disaat aku masih bersamamu.

Aku benar-benar menyaksikan semuanya.

.

..

.

..

Kwon Soonyoung.

Pemuda dengan akhir cerita cinta yang menyedihkan. Kisah cinta dengan Lee Jihoon, gadis mungil yang begitu mencintainya, menaruh masa depannya, dan mempercayainya. Namun Soonyoung-lah yang menghancurkan kepercayaan Jihoon pada dirinya.

.

..

.

Kedua sejoli sedang menikmati waktu berdua di sebuah cafe dengan 2 cangkir kopi di atas meja. Membagi rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Sampai rasa itu berubah menjadi kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Ada apa, Soon?" Gadis di depannya tersenyum begitu manis kepada Soonyoung. Sangat manis sampai Soonyoung tidak bisa menyakiti hatinya.

"Maaf, Jihoon." Soonyoung meraih tangan mungil milik kekasihnya. Menimbulkan kerutan pada kening seseorang yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya 3 tahun lalu.

Soonyoung dapat melihat wajah kekasihnya was-was, seperti sudah memprediksi sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ada masalah? Bercerita padaku, Soonyoung. Aku mungkin bisa membantu." _Tidak, Jihoon. Kau tidak akan bisa membantu, karena aku sendiri tidak bisa menyelesaikannya._

Soonyoung menggenggam tangan yang berada pada kungkungan tangannya sendiri. Mencoba menenangkan seseorang di depannya, walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak tenang. Lalu menghela nafas, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri apa yang akan ia katakan pada kekasih mungilnya. Yang tentu saja akan menyakiti dirinya.

"Mari berpisah, Jihoon." 3 kata yang berhasil menghancurkan hati Jihoon begitu saja. Yang berhasil membuat pikirannya kosong, penglihatannya kosong. Dan juga dadanya yang sesak.

Soonyoung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika melihat Jihoon—seseorang yang akan menjadi mantan kekasihnya—tersenyum. Soonyoung tau itu bukanlah senyuman biasa milik Jihoon. Tersirat kekecewaan dan kesedihan di dalam senyuman itu. Menyembunyikan sebuah rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Menahan liquid cair yang siap meluncur sekarang juga dari matanya. Dan Soonyoung membencinya. Soonyoung membenci senyuman itu.

"Maaf, Jihoon. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Si pria mencium genggaman tangan itu sampai dirinya sendiri meluncurkan tetesan air hangat dari pelupuk matanya sendiri, membuat pemilik tangan yang berada di genggamannya ikut meneteskan air mata, serta tersenyum lemah. Membuat Soonyoung benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ingatlah bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, Kwon."

 _Maka berhentilah tersenyum dan membuatku mati secara perlahan, Jihoon._

.

..

.

..

Soonyoung salah memilih arah untuk melanjutkan kisah cintanya. Membuat kisah cintanya kandas oleh dirinya sendiri.

Soonyoung ingin menulis ulang akhir kisah cintanya lagi.

Kisah cintanya dengan Lee Jihoon.

.

..

.

..

Kehidupan Soonyoung hancur begitu saja.

Tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menjalin hubungan yang tentu saja terdapat masalah di dalamnya. Tapi mereka berdua menjalaninya dengan sabar dan tetap bersama.

Namun Soonyoung menghancurkan segalanya.

Rasa cinta dari Jihoon.

Rasa sayang dari Jihoon.

Rasa kebahagiaan dari Jihoon

Rasa kepercayaan dari Jihoon.

Soonyoung menghancurkan segalanya.

Dengan pertemuan menyakitkan untuk keduanya.

.

..

.

..

Soonyoung merasa dunia ini berputar lagi. Soonyoung merasa bahwa kisah cinta yang ia tulis di dalam diarynya terhapus kembali. Menarik dirinya untuk menulis kembali kisah cinta itu. Dengan akhir kisah yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang ia melihat sosok gadis bertubuh mungil berdiri di depannya. Menunduk. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pipinya yang basah.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Soonyoung melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah mantan kekasihnya. Menatapnya begitu dalam.

Gadis itu hancur.

Gadis itu remuk.

Dan Soonyoung pelakunya.

Pemuda itu segera mendekap tubuh gadis itu dengan erat. Enggan melepasnya lagi.

"Biarkan aku memulai lagi, Hoon."

Perkataan Soonyoung berhasil membuat tangisan Jihoon menjadi-jadi. Isakan keras. Air mata yang mengalir deras. Tubuh yang luar biasa bergetar.

"Maaf telah menyakitimu."

"Maaf telah menghancurkan hatimu."

"Maaf telah mengecewakanmu."

"Tapi biarkan aku memulai lagi, Jihoon."

"Biarkan aku membangun kepercayaanmu lagi padaku."

"Biarkan aku menulis ulang kisah cinta kita."

Soonyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jihoon ketika kepala yang ada di depan dadanya mengangguk.

.

..

.

..

Pada akhirnya, Jihoon benar-benar tetap mencintai Soonyoung apapun yang terjadi.

Dan pada akhirnya, Soonyoung tau bahwa ia memang ditakdirkan bersama dengan Jihoon.

Soonyoung berjanji akan tetap menulis kisah cinta mereka. Tanpa akhir kisah.

.

..

.

..

 **END**

 **Maaf, tapi tiba-tiba author pemula ini dapat inspirasi dari lagu Han Dong Geun Gasu-Nim dengan lagunya yang berjudul 'Making a new ending for this story'. Menurut aku lagu itu emang bagus dan menyentuh banget.**

 **Maaf dengan lancangnya aku bikin ff abal-abal ini-3-**

 **Sebagai pemula, mohon dimaafkan karena cara penulisanku ini tidak bagus sekali.**

 **Dan juga, ff ini dibuat dalam 2 jam, jadi gaje khan y.**

 **MOHON KRITIK SARAN DAN REVIEWNYA, READER-NIM**

 **KAMSAHAMNIDA /bow/**

 **-06012017**


End file.
